Earning His Attention
by yukiero
Summary: Was it stupid of her to believe that somehow she can prove herself? To prove that she is also worthy to stand beside him. That every crack in her heart will be worth it after she can prove herself. Yeah, it is stupid of her but if she can tilt the balance even just a little bit in her favor then she can ask for nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, me again. Here is another story that I hope you will like. It will be a bit sad so I'm not sure if you will like it. I'll be testing it first and see how will my readers take it. Until then I hope you will **read** the story and **TELL** me what you think. In short **PLEASE REVIEW**.

* * *

' _Is it bad to hope that there is something for me too? Am I naïve for believing that I can be more than friends with him? Do I look stupid in trying to gain his attention even just for a little bit?'_

Lucy happily finished her cooking; putting the last touches on her dish. Closing the lunch box and wrapping it in a cute bento wrapper; she smiled at her work.

"I hope he will like it," Lucy said hopefully. "It's my first time making a bento for someone else."

She's been attending a number of cooking classes just for this moment. She even invented her own recipe in hopes to impress him. Hoping that he will notice her or to stop him from treating her same as he treats his male friends. She's also a girl damnit and she wants him to notice that.

"I hope this works," Lucy clenched both her fists for moral support. "I can do this."

Taking her time as she walk; she slowly gathered her courage to give her prepared bento to him. Arriving at the guild she scanned the place looking for someone. When she finally spotted him she smiled and walked towards his direction. A few more steps she stopped on her track; he is not alone, he's with her. Not only that he is eating a lunch box and obviously it's from her.

"Oh hey Lucy," he greeted her after noticing her. "Look, Lissana made me a lunch box. It's delicious."

"I'm glad you like it Natsu," Lissana smiled, quite pleased with the compliment.

"Really? Can I taste some?" Lucy asked. She would dare even though she knows she will be disappointed with the result.

"Here," Natsu happily shared a small portion.

Taking a bite, Lucy chewed slowly tasting the rich and flavour taste of the food. Clutching the lunch box, her heart dropped after proving how inferior her cooking is. Her best wasn't enough to earn some attention let alone to be compared with her.

"It's delicious," Lucy smiled ignoring the lump in her throat.

"Thanks Lucy," Lissana answered with a smile. She then noticed the wrapped package Lucy was holding. "What do you have there Lucy?"

"Nothing," Lucy hid her bento behind her. "Just a small snack for later."

"Could it be for someone else?" Lissana teased.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled sheepishly hiding her embarrassment. "Something like that."

She smiled sadly and politely excused herself. After leaving the guild she aimlessly walked carrying her untouched bento. Without realizing it she reached a dating spot where a lot of couple are present.

"What have I been doing?" Lucy muttered to herself.

Looking around her she noticed she was surrounded with couples everywhere. She didn't even realize that she's been sitting on the same bench for almost half an hour. Letting out a sigh she opened the lunch box she prepared; she looked at her handy work and can't help but compare it to the food she just tasted.

'In the end I can't give it to him,' Lucy looked at it sadly. 'I don't have to since he is already eating such luxurious food.'

Not wanting her effort to waste she started to eat her own food. In every bite she can't help but realize how second- rate her cooking is.

"How stupid could I be," she smiled sadly as she looked at the now empty box. "Thinking I could beat her in cooking. Really, how stupid?"

 _Inside her a soft cracking sound was heard._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, how was it? I now I have a lot of errors there but aside from that what do you think of the story itself? **Review** and tell me what you think. Thanks guys. Oh by the way I would like to apologize to those who don't like the way I put Lissana's part since it's very common in most stories. Sorry about that but I can't seem to find a better rival other than her since most of the characters have already their own pair. Because of the plot of the story I need a good rival so I have no choice but put Lissana in that part. Hope you understand. Well then, see yah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm glad that there have been some response. Also I'm happy that you follow the flow of my story. After watching Fairy Tail a couple of times I've been motivate to write something; a kind of story that portraits Lucy and Lissana could be a possible rival in love. After noticing some possible hints I came up with this story. But to be honest with you this story is just a trial and there is a big possibility that I might trash it. So basically the life of this story depends in my reader and my mood. Anyway thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Giving up is never in a fairy tail's mind set that's why Lucy will not give up. Even though she lack in the cooking category that doesn't mean she's no good. There could be something she's good at. Yes, like lady like charm.

"Since when I was brought up I've been taught about being a lady so there is no way I could fail in this category," Lucy said proudly to herself. "No way I could…fail, huh."

( **Author's Note:** This is a short flashback in episode 127.)

" _I think she could be a little bit nicer to us," Happy said as he munched his fish. "That kind of behaviour is the reason why she can never be able to snag a boyfriend."_

" _He's got her number there," Wakaba agreed as he laughs._

" _Or even she got a boyfriend," Max added. "I bet he'd run away first chance he got."_

" _She was born a 'lady' outside, but she's a barbarian on the inside," Wakaba pointed out._

" _Mmmh.. Only a man who was truly wild could be a match for her," Elfman nodded._

" _Lucy should learn a little from Shadow Gear's Levy," Doroy suggested._

" _She should act more like a lady," Jet proudly said._

Looking at herself in the mirror she can't help but think about the comments of her guild mates. Even though they are meant to be jokes, a joke is half truth and half lies. So there could be a possibility that what they said is true.

"What they say doesn't matter," Lucy reassured herself. "What matter is what he thinks about you."

Feeling a lot better she fixed herself looking more ladylike as possible. Natsu and Happy agreed that they will help in her shopping today. She reasoned that they are the one who always leave her pantry empty after all. Now is her chance.

"Now, remember Lucy," she looked at her reflection sternly. "Be ladylike."

During their shopping trip, Lucy tried her very best to be like a lady as possible. All her knowledge that she learned since she was small was put to used. Everything is going smoothly until they finished the shopping trip. Lucy is quite satisfied with the result. Her hard work is being paid off.

 **The next day**

Lucy is happily walking towards the guild until she notice Natsu, Lissana, Happy, Mira and Elfman working on the fields. ( **Author's Note:** This part is in episode 128.)

"Lucy had been acting weird yesterday," Happy informed as he plowed the soil.

"Yeah, it's like she's not herself," Natsu added. "It was so weird."

"Weird?" Lissana asked. "What kind of weird?"

"Hmmm… Like she's acting more girly like you or Mira, that it's so weird," Natsu answered with a thought. "Not that your weird; it's just that it suits you better being girly and all."

Lucy could tell how flattered Lissana is after hearing those words. Silently, Lucy entered the guild trying to register what she just heard.

'So I'm not good in this category either,' Lucy thought as she sat. 'How stupid, of course I will look weird to him. How stupid, putting my hopes up.'

 _The little crack slowly grow bigger._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, this chapter is crappy. You might be thinking that the progress of the story only focus in Lissana. Like I said I'm putting her as the top list rival but of course there will be others as well but mainly Lissana. So far so good? Or not? Just tell me there might be something I can do about it. Sorry about the errors by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey there. There is something that I want to clear. If you are wondering why I'm only comparing two characters, the reason is that I find it better this way. You see, like I said before, most of the characters had their own pair already and making her jealous over a person who clearly likes some else is bit…you know. So stick to this. I just hope you guys won't be offended or anything. Will, if you have something to say just pm me or leave some review.

* * *

After the infinity clock incident and the Grand Magical Games, Lucy's hope suddenly grew higher. Maybe, just maybe there is a possibility that Natsu cared for her more than as a friend. If she can only do something that will surely steal his attention then it would be a big step.

"If only normal sex appeal works on him," Lucy said thoughtfully. "Maybe if I do some research then I might find something."

"What's with the long face Lucy?" Gray asked. "Boy trouble?"

Lucy turned bit red at Gray's comment. Even though she knows he is just joking around she can't help but be flustered.

"No way," the ice mage owed. "A guy caught your attention?"

"Why does your face says it's impossible?!" Lucy glared. "Is it hard to believe?"

"Umh..no…it's nothing," Gray said with a cough. "And so what's seems to be problem?"

Lucy thought for a moment. Telling Gray her dilemma could help her since he is a guy and all. Besides he is bit similar to Natsu so it won't hurt to try.

"I've been trying to get his attention," Lucy whispered almost shyly. "I've tried looking pretty."

Gray considered for a moment and looked at her. There is nothing wrong in what she is wearing. Actually any guy would be happy seeing her wear the kind of clothes she is wearing right now. If this guy is not attracted to revealing clothes then perhaps it's another way around.

"Maybe it's your clothes," Gray suggested. "If that kind of clothes doesn't work to him then try the other kinds of clothes?"

"Like what?" Lucy asked while looking at attire.

"Hmm.. like a little bit conservative kind," Gray shrugged.

The blonde thought for a moment. Natsu had seen her wearing conservative clothes a few times but never complimented her or say anything that is close to one.

"Is there anything other than that?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Nah, can't think of anything else," Gray thoughtfully answered. "Works with flame-brain anyway but I'm not sure if it would work to your guy."

Lucy's thought stopped for a moment. Is he saying that Natsu liked a conservative kind of girl? But he had also seen her…she also worn clothes…that…

"Wha-what made say that Gray?" Lucy could feel a lump in her throat.

"Hmmm… Happens in the Grand Magical Games," he tried to remember the exact event. "You know during Mira's battle with Jenny. Lissana showed him her wedding dress and he complimented her."

Her brain is trying to process the information. Lucy had been trying to boost her sex appeal in hopes that he might notice her. She tried to looked nice but got nothing but _she_ on the other hand with no effort at all he said the words that she want to hear; words that she wants to be directed to her.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Gray asked.

"It's nothing," Lucy waved it off. "I'm just considering your advice. Thanks by the Gray."

Lucy hurriedly walked out from the guild. Arriving at her house, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's okay Lucy. It's just one compliment," Lucy whispered to herself. "If you get pass this then you will be complimented to your heart's desire."

' _If' huh? If only it's not an 'if'._

Another crack added as it grew in size.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Now, that's chapter 3. A few more chapters to go and we are done. Hope you will stick with till the end. See you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, me again. I don't really know if you like this story or not but I need to tell you this. This is the last chapter of this story and I'm sad to say that it ends in a very crappy way. Since it's already crappy in the beginning I can't think of the better idea of ending it. If you do like the story feel free to PM me and tell me what you think. Other than that I can't do much for this story 'cause I don't want to upset anyone. I mean I might ruin your mood after you read this story if you feel it's gloomy (I hope it's not that bad). Hope you read the last chapter.

* * *

"Where do you want to go next?" a guy asked the girl who is holding on his arm.

"Can we eat an ice cream?" the girl asked obviously acting cute.

"Of course," her boyfriend chuckled while leading her towards the nearest ice cream booth.

Lucy looked at the couple as they walked passed her. She can't help but feel a bit jealous of them. She also can't stop thinking that if ever her feelings will be return; will they look like that as a couple too? She shook her head knowing that she is too far from that situation to happen. A cheerful giggle made her looked at a certain white haired girl who is standing a couple of feet away. Beside the white haired girl is a pink haired mage.

"Like I told you Natsu," Lissana tried to sound stern but failing since the hint of amusement in her voice is easy to notice. "That's not in our list to buy."

"Why not?" Natsu asked pouting. "These look delicious."

Early that morning Mira asked Natsu and Lucy if they could accompany Lissana in shopping. Elfman is out on a mission and no one is there to help her. Natsu eagerly accepted and Lucy just nodded not wanting to disappoint her friend. Lucy suggested that they split the list to finish faster. After finishing her list she went to look for her partner worrying that he might be buying unnecessary things. Looking for him was easy but then her effort was completely wasted after seeing that someone already beat her to it.

"Young people these days never seize to amaze me," an elderly voice cut Lucy's thoughts and made her looked to an old lady vendor. "They look good together don't they?"

Lucy then realized that she is talking to her. She can feel her stomach feels heavy with a lump in her throat. She only returned her gaze to the couple. The old lady is not lying; they do look good together I mean even their hair match. Lucy tightened her hold on the brown paper bag she is holding against her chest.

"I often see Lissana and her brother shop in here," the old lady informed. "Are you a friend of the young girl?"

"Ye-yeah," Lucy answered softly. "We are helping her shop."

"No wonder I never saw that guy before," the old lady smiled. "They look like they are enjoying each other's company. What a cute couple."

Lucy can't agree more even though it stings. In other people's perspective they looked like a couple. A couple that look good together; a compatible match and fit together. Lucy hesitated for a moment if she should approach them or not. Somehow she feels like if she entered the picture she will only stand out like a sore thumb.

"Lucy," Natsu called at her smiling brightly after noticing her standing there. "Wanna try these? It's good."

"Did you finish already?" Lissana asked with a smile. "Come on try this. It's surprisingly good."

Lucy smiled and willed herself to walk towards them. Who is she kidding? From the beginning she already knows that there is a low probability of her attempts to be successful. She already knows that she is in the losing side from the very beginning but at least she tried, right? She's prepared for the outcome or more like she already knows but still tried. Maybe she really is a weirdo; being all a masochist with herself knowing she will suffer in the end.

"Just finished," Lucy smiled. "I'm beat. I really want to go and take a break now."

After agreeing, Lucy watched the two walk ahead of her slowly following from behind. The two are all smiling; teasing each other in their little world that she can't help but feel out of place but, that's okay. Even though she lost before she can even make a move at least she proved herself. She might be stupid to cling on that little hope but she is not stupid enough not to try.

 _The crack grew deep and bigger looking like vines wrapped around her little heart that a small poke could shutter it to pieces._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There all done. Hope you excuse my errors. I just realize that I can't materialize my stories if I'm not sleep deprive so I've been awake for the last 24 hours. Oh just watched some awesome movie. If you still haven't watch 'Train to Busan' and 'Kimi no Nawa' you better 'cause it's good. I believe in some countries they shown it earlier than my country so some of you must had watch it already. Right now I'm watching 'Doctor House'. I miss this guy. Also hoping you won't hate me much 'cause of this story well that's if you like this story. Until next time you will read from me. Paalam mga mahal kung mambabasa. LoL


	5. Announcement

Dear Readers,

'Sup guys, Yukiero here. I read your reviews and some PM's and I got to say that if you are persuading me to continue this story then you're succeeding. The reason I end this story is because I don't want to ruin Lucy's image. You see most of the stories that I read portraits her as the girl doing her best but still in damsel in distress. Now that I told you that I feel ashamed since I just jinx myself. LoL In this story I want to portrait Lucy as the person I see she is in the anime and manga, putting her in the scenario where she's in love and being true to herself. I just hope I delivered the message right.

Truth be told when I started this story I already have a plot for the sequel after I finished this one. The only the problem that I'm thinking about is that how am I going to write the sequel and will there be readers for this story. Actually it's two problems so then, since it seems like you want the sequel then I'll work on it. The thing is that I hope you won't get your hopes to high since I'm not really good in writing so hope you will bear with me. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna give my best. I still haven't thought for the title so for the mean time I'll go with 'Just a Little Bit Beside You'. Cheezy right but I can't think of anything at the moment so I'll use this one. If I thought of something better then I'll change it.

Yukiero


End file.
